Sweet Blasphemy
by Aguy55
Summary: Levi knows it's wrong, and tells Erwin it won't happen. Not between him and a student. Never. What happens when he's wrong? What happens when Levi Heichou falls head over heels- With Eren, no less? Does Eren feel the same? What about Mikasa? Will she approve of her brother and best friend's relationship with their sensei? Will Armin? Little ArminxJean later on.
1. Time Of Your Life

Yo! This may just end up being a one shot, but I don't know. Depends on who likes it and doesn't and why and the reviews I get and stuff. Soo, make sure to review! **Constructive criticism very welcome! **I kinda wanna wrote a Naruto one too, any ideas? Okay, not getting into that yet, why are there so many LevixEren bashers?! And because of all the bashing, you can't find a decent fic anywhere! Though, I'm reading one now that's epic and needs to be updated. Hint hint, nudge nudge. ;) Ugh, mine really sucks,though. Here we go! Levi's POV

**(UPDATED)**

"That kid has eyes for you." Erwin whispered, smirking as he nudged my side, nodding towards a brunette in the front seat of my math class. He has determined eyes as he scribbled something into a notebook.

"No way." I whispered back, writing my name- Levi Heichou-sensei -on the board very neatly.

"I'm serious." He complained, not bothering with whispering anymore.

"That's why I don't want to hear it! I do not want you setting up dates for me- With a student, no less!"

"I never said anything about a date- does this mean you'll do it?!" Erin was leaned up against my desk and as he moved him arm in such a way, all my papers scattered to the floor.

"Hell no! And you better pick those up! I will _not_ date a student!" Erwin made a less than neat pile of the scattered papers on my desk before he fled. If I hadn't known better, I'd say I saw the boy's face fall a little. Haha, no way! My imagination!

"Shut the Hell up, horse face!" The brunette from before- Eren Jeager -yelled. Yes, he has a very short temper. Something that made him ador-ugh! Stupid Erwin! Even jumped up, raising his fist in a defensive pose as he spun around to face the other boy I recognized as Jean. The last name was forgotten, and I could care less anyway. Though, I did have to admit he did look a little like a horse.

"Ya' wanna go?!" Jean stood up as well, copying Eren's actions.

"Hey!" I snapped, angry at the two for interrupting my lesson. "What the Hell?!"

"Hey, I'm innocent!" Jean cried. "He called me a horse! I was just defending myself!"

Eren's face was flushed in anger and embarrassment as he turned around to face me.

"Not true!" Eren protested, crossing his arms. "He keeps saying I have a crush on you! I do _not!"_

"Detention, Jeager." I told him coldly, turning my back to him, annoyed at the fact I was shorter than him.

"Wha-?!" He gapped at me as I walked back to my spot in the front of the room.

"Two days?" I asked, smirking over my shoulder as I began the lesson all over again.

"Why doesn't _he_ have detention?!" Eren grumbled, resting his cheek in his palm.

_..._

"This sucks." Eren mumbled, sliding into a seat in the vacant classroom. Well, except for the two males.

"Be grateful I didn't do worse. Question: Did you finish all your home work?" -Insert evil smile here-

"Yeah." Eren replied, smiling proudly.

"Excellent." I grinned back, walking over to his desk. "Now you'll help me clean!" Eren's proud smile disappeared instantly.

"Clean?" He squeaked. "Clean _what_?!" Eren asked, glancing around the filthy classroom. "This classroom is spotless!"

"No, no. It isn't. Break anything and you'll pay for it. Get working."

...

Eren whipped sweat from his forehead in an exaggerated motion as he finished cleaning- to my standards, that is.

"Am I done yet?!" Eren moaned, plopping down in an empty seat.

"With cleaning, yes. But there's something else I want you to do." I walked over to Eren slowly, watching him carefully as I leaned against the desk he was sitting in.

"Remember what you said about not having a crush on me?" I asked, moving my face closer to his, until our noses were touching. His eyes were wide as he nodded. "How true was that statement?"

"Very-" Eren was cut off by my lips crashing on his. I straddled his thin hips, trapping him in the seat. We were both pretty small, so it worked out rather nice. Eren moaned as I moved my hips teasingly.

"So, _not_ very true?" I asked, smirking. I trusted my hips a little, loving his reaction. My face was still very close to his as i nipped his ear. He shivered as I captured his lips again as my hand wondered lower, making Eren moan again. Eren kissed me back hungrily, his hands running through my hair.

"Oh," I said as his hands moved to my belt buckle, checking my watch. "Time's up. You can go now." I told him, moving off the younger boy. Eren groaned in protest as he sat up, trying to catch his breath.

"See you later, sensei." Eren walked out the door, putting extra emphasis on the 'sensei' I laughed, watching him go.


	2. Give Me Novacain

This one time I wrote this fan fiction where Levi was the Uke and it was weird. Lol. But I'm proud of this one! Uh, maybe I took things a little too fat in this one...

-Levi-

Second day of school and the brat already has two people following him around like dogs. Armin and Mikasa, I think. Armin was short with wide blue eyes and kind of looked like a girl. Mikasa was probably his complete opposite and looked completely bad ass, even in a skirt. She had short black hair and cold eyes.

"Jaeger, why're you late?" I sighed, not even knowing why I cared anymore.

"I-uh, um, was..." Eren trailed off, not even bothering to find an excuse.

"Sit down." I told him, angry at how he was noticeable taller than me. I felt like standing on a chair and scolding him.

"Wait-hey!" Jean called, standing up angrily. "Why didn't he get detention, or at least a scolding?! If I ever came in late-!"

"Fer God's sake, will you shut up?" I snapped, turning to the board, almost crushing the chalk in my hand.

Jean sat down, pouting. Which, by the way, was not a pretty sight.

"There," I stated, smiling as I finished my lecture. "Any questions?" I wiped my hands on my pants, hating the mess chalk made.

"Heichou-sensei, how big is Uranus?" Eren asked loudly, cracking up, maki.g the rest of the class laugh at his bad joke.

Even I cracked a slight smile. An evil one, at that.

"Now, you get detention." I smirked. Eren folded his arms, looking quiet pleased with himself.

"Oh, trust me, you will not like this punishment." I smoked again as all the colour drained from Eren's face. "Class dismissed."

/Time skip to after school/ -second person POV-

"I'm sorry, Heichou-sensei!" Eren cried and a sharp 'smack' was heard in response.

"You're what?" Levi asked, rubbing Eren's red bottom as of to say 'sorry'. Levi had Eren bent over a desk (he's too short to do the over the leg thing. Lol.) and was spanking Eren repeatedly.

"Sorry"! Eren cried as Levi hit him again. Levi hit him a few more times before he was satisfied and Eren's bottom was a nice shade of red. Almost identical in color to his face.

"Will you do it again?" Levi asked to hear silence in response. He brought the ruler down another time.

"No." Here's eyes stung as he held back tears.

"Promise?" Levi held the ruler up once more.

"Promise!" Eren promised and Levi let the ruler slip from his hand.

"Pull up your pants." Levi instructed sternly, turning away from the boy. But not before he saw what Eren was so desperately trying to hide from him.

"Oh?" Levi smirked, turning around to face Eren. He was completely flushed as he stumbled with his pants. Levi pushed his hands away and suppressed himself up against the taller boy, Erwn's erection pressed against Levi's leg, making Eren flush all over again.

Levi kissed Eren harshly, then softly, not wanting to bruise Eren's beautiful lips.

...

"No, mom, I am not gay!" Eren cried, running up the stairs to his room.

"Don't lie to me, Eren!"

"I'm not lying to you! Mom, I told you, I'm dating Mikasa!"

"Mikasa? Is he cute?" Dad's head popped from out of now where, at the end if the stairs.

"DAAAAAADD!" Eren yelled, stomping up the the rest of the stairs and slamming the door of his room shut.

"God." He whispered to himself. "Even my own parents don't trust me! Well, I mean, I just got off on my teacher spanking me. My _male_ teacher spanking me. JESUS CHRIST! THIS IS TOO HARD!" Eren yelled the last part, collapsing on his bed. That's it, he'll sleep it off.

Yeah, this never happened.


	3. Missing You('re love)

Alright, who is in love with Jean's voice?! Because it's so much better in the English Dub! I know I'm a little late, but I've been busy and sick. So, yeah. I hope this makes up for it! Review, please?

'God! I can't even face him!' Eren fumed to himself as his face flushed just looking at his teacher. This was horrible, Eren realized. He was in love with his teacher. That's three different kinds of wrong, plus, this is a male teacher! Eren never considered himself gay, but now, he was very much in love with his teacher.

"What's wrong?" Armin asked, nudging his best friend.

"Nothing." Eren muttered, chewing thoughtfully on his pencil. Armin looked worryingly at his friend.

"Armin... " Eren started, "oh, never mind." He sighed.

"No, tell me! What were you going to say?" Armin begged.

"Would you tell me if you were gay?" Eren asked, his way getting a thoughtful look in his eye as he finally looked over at his friend.

"What do you mean? If course I would!" Armin promised, his hand dripping from Eren's arm. Eren knew he was lying, but nodded anyway.

"Why do you ask?" Armin asked, glancing at Jean, who was making a jackass of himself.

"Just because." Eren shrugged, his distance making Armin wonder if Eren knew his secret.

"All right, fuckers," Heichou-sensei walked in, in the worst mood yet.

...

"I have to stay after to ask Heichou-sensei a question. Don't wait up." Eren told Armin. Armin glanced worryingly at him before obeying, and leaving the classroom.

"What do you want?" Levi aksed, scowling at Eren.

"Nothing." Eren shrugged.

"Then leave! I have things to do, brat!" Levi hissed.

"No." Eren puffed out his chest, standing taller than his teacher.

"Whatever." Levi sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this argument. Eren grinned, standing by his teacher's desk, watching him carefully.

"Can you stop tapping that fucking pencil?!" Levi asked ,agitated at the younger boy.

Eren sighed, sitting on the edge of Levi's desk, resting the pencil in his upper lip, balancing it expertly.

"Heichou-sensei..." Eren sighed, watching his teacher with hungry eyes.

"What?" Levi asked, not seeing the look he was being given. Or at least pretending he didn't.

"I don't know, I just like your name." Eren grinned.

"Brat." Levi muttered, going back to grading the unreal amount of tests in front of him.

"Heichou-sensei..."

"Stop saying my name if you don't have a question!" Levi snapped.

"I do have a question, though!" Eren cried.

"What is it?!" Levi asked, scribbling red pen all over the tests.

"How can you pretend these last two days didn't happen?" Eren asked softly. They fell Into an awkward silence.

"What do you mean?" Levi asked, refusing to look at Eren.

"I mean, did you forget?" Eren asked, not knowing he was holding his breath.

"No." Levi stated flatly, not liking where this was going. He knew a relationship with a student could never work, but he couldn't help it...

"Do you like?" Levi asked, holding his breath.

"Yes." Eren breathed. "Do you like me?"

"No." Levi stated.

He seemed as if Eren's world was falling apart.

But, luckily, he had some tape.

"I think...i might, er, love you...?" Levi told him awkwardly.

"You, uh..." Eren as at a lose for words.

A brilliant idea flushed into Eren's head and he stood up, off the desk and grinned.

"You love me?" Eren asked and Levi blushed, refusing to look at the smaller boy. He straddled the older man, trapping his into the chair. Eren kissed him, making Levi moan.

"Heichou-sensei...I love you too." He muttered, biting Levi's neck. Levi pulled Eren down tighter onto him, desperate for some control as he rubbedtheir erections together, making them both moan.


	4. 21 Guns

**Sorry, I'm a little late on the updating. I try and update on the weekends, but sometimes I don't have the time. Forgive me, please?! *bows apologetically* I know the ending to last chapter was awful, but whatever**.

Eren didn't know why, but for some reason, Levi was avoiding him like the plague and it made Eren totally pissed off.

"Eren, is something wrong?" Mikasa asked, putting a hand on her fake boyfriend's shoulder. Mikasa figured out he was gay long ago and agreed to be his fake girlfriend for some cover.

"Nothing." Eren muttered.

"If it's about Heichou-sensei..."

"It's not." Eren interjected, cutting off Mikasa rudely, knowing what was coming next.

"Come on, we all see how you look at him. And you've been staying after a lot..."

"That's not it, Mikasa! I wouldn't date a teacher! Especially not someone as short as him!"

Levi"s greeting was cut off by Eren's rude comment as he walked in the door. Levi masked his hurt and nodded coldly. He understood. Eren was using him for nothing more than a fuck buddy. What else could you expect from a horny teenager? Eren shut his mouth tight. Shit.

Mikasa nodded before facing forward again. Armin looked from Eren to Mikasa, wondering what had happened. He felt someone grab him hand and almost yelped. Almost. Only a tiny squeak left his lips as he was interrupted by a small chuckle. Jean.

Armin relaxed and let Jean rest their hands on his lap. Jean moved their hands every few seconds and Armin found it very distracting from the notes he was suppose to be taking. He almost snapped as Jean once, but realized he couldn't do that to his boyfriend.

Jean brushed Armin's hand against something Armin didn't recognize. Something...hard. Jean let their hands rest there for a moment before Armin realized were, exactly, his hand was. He blushed madly and tried to pull his hand away softly. Jean held on and flattened Armin's hand across his growing length straining in his pants. Armin flushed and tried to focus on what was being taught to him as Jean's hand lightly traveled across his skin skillfully. Armin moaned as Jean's hand ran across his length. Jean chuckled softly before doing it again.

"Ahem, sorry, don't mean to interrupt, but this is _school_." Levi interrupted their fun game and made them focus.

"I'm sorry Heichou-sensei! I really am! It won't happen again!" Armin swore and Jean looked at him as if he were doubting his love for the blonde.

"It better not, Alert. Keep those games inside the bedroom."

"It's no fun that way." Jean grumbled.

"Sorry?" Levi asked, actually hearing Jean quite clearly.

"Nothing, Heichou-sensei." Jean grumbled. Eren laughed softly, pleased his best friend's jerk off of a boyfriend got in trouble. Of course, he had no idea what the two had been doing, or what they were hiding from him.

"Who can translate the sentence into English?" Levi asked, annoyed with this group. Eren raided his hand, looking around. No other hands. So why the Hell wasn't Levi choosing him?! He simply looked away!

"Sasha, do you know the answer?" Levi asked.

"Huh?" Sasha looked up, talking through a mouth full of food.

"How many times do I have to tell you, this is a classroom, not a cafeteria!" Levi scolded

"Who knows the answer?"

"I do!" Eren cried, waving his hand.

"Armin?" Levi asked, ignoring Eren completely. Armin told him the correct way to translate the sentence and Levi moved on, managing to ignore Eren the whole class time.

"I'm staying after a little. Don't wait up." Eren told his two best friends. Armin looked at Eren confused, before shrugging and ruining to catch up with Jean.

"Eren..." Mikasa started, sighing.

"Go home without me." Eren told her dismissively.

"You're parents are going to find out soon of you keep this up." Mikasa warned before leaving in a huff. Eren could care less as he stood in front of his teacher's desk.

"What, brat?" Levi snapped.

"Why're you ignoring me!" Eren asked, almost pleading.

"I'm not." Levi said dismissively.

"You are! Tell me why!" Eren cried, throwing his hands up.

"I'm not. Your parents must be getting worried. Go home."

"No." Eren told him confidently.

"No?" Levi growled and all of the sudden he was beside Eren. Eren barely saw him move.

Eren's eyes widened as he was pushed against the wall by the short man. Levi clutched Eren's shirt tightly by the collar.

"Go home." Levi growled, sending a chill down Eren's back.

"No." Eren still refused. Levi slammed him against the wall again and pressed his lips to the younger's harshly.

"Stop making me feel these things, brat!" Levi growled, frustrated. Levi let go and ran a hand through his hair, stepping away.

Eren was shaving none of this as he pulled Levi to him. Levi was startled and struggled against Eren's arms.

"Relax." Eren purred, kissing the shell of Levi's ear. Levi shivered, before relaxing into Eren's arms. Levi sighed. He hated this.

But he hated ignoring Eren even more.

Levi turned in Eren's arms for a kiss. Eren complied, chuckling.


	5. Last Resort

"But mooommm, do we have to leave?" Eren whined as he picked up his things anyway.

"Yeah, we do. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it there, though. Armin and 'Mikasa' will live closer." Eren's mom nudged her son's side as she grinned playfully.

"Come on before it's too late to introduce ourselves to the neighborhood!"

"Do we really have to do that?" Eren sighed under his breath as he loaded his things into the car. Shirts, pants, sweatshirts, phone. Nope, he didn't need anything else. His dad'll be moving in with them later, when he gets home from work.

...

"Alright!" When's mom grinned in triumph as she wiped sweat from her forehead and glanced around at all the boxes. They had managed to bring all their stuff here without killing themselves. Hooray!

"Now go introduce yourself, I'm taking a nap. There's cookies you can offer them, or something." Eren's mom flopped down on the couch and sighed. Eren grappled the cookies and walked out of the door in a huff.

Eren knocked on the door and waited, not even seeing the face opening the door.

"Hey, I just moved in. Im-" Eren was cut of by a chuckle and he finally lifted his gaze to the man at the door.

"Heichou-sensei?" He whispered, locking gazes with his teacher and afraid to look away or else he might vanish. He was thrilled he got to live in the same apartment as the teacher.

"Who else, brat?" Levi smirked. "What's in your hand anyway?"

"Umm." Eren answered, not processing the question. "Oh, um, cookies." Eren forced himself to pay attention to the conversation. Not thinking about how they could walk home together romantically and-

"Hmm. And they're for me?" Levi smirked, knowing what he was doing to Eren.

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Mmm. Did you make them?" Eren nodded, unwilling to break eye contact. "Are you going to come in then, or no?" Levi stepped aside, wondering why he was doing this. He didn't even llik cookies!

"So why did you move?" Levi asked, lifting the cover to the cookies carefully. Eren

shrugged, taking a cookie.

"Spill anything, and I swear to God, Eren, I'll make you pay."

"Aren't you going to eat any?" Eren asked after swallowing the rest of the cookie. By some shear force of God, he managed to not spill anything.

"No, I don't really like cookies, but do you want a popsicle?" Levi grinned a plan forming on his head.

"Nope, I'm good." Eren grinned. Levi shrugged and stood up. He was grateful Hanji had bought him a box yesterday.

Levi smirked, unwrapping the popsicle slowly, sitting back in front of Eren.

"So we're not going out, right...?l Eren asked sadly as he watched Levi with hungry eyes as he popped the popsicle in his mouth. Levi licked deliberately up the popsicle and Eren felt shivers run up his spine. Levi put the popsicle in his mouth as far as his throat would allow him and sucked slowly on it. Eren gasped, realizing what Levi was doing. Levi smirked, but continued anyway. Levi planted a little kiss on the top of the popsicle before taking it all the way into his mouth again.

"A-are you suggesting something, Heichou-sensei?" Eren gasped, licking his lips a little. Even he couldn't deny his growing arousal and it seemed Levi noticed as well. Levi smirked, licking the melting popsicle once more before throwing it in a nearby garbage can.

"And so what if I was?" Levi asked huskly, walking over to Eren. To him, it looked more like a hunter coming after his prey. Eren licked his lips again, a nervous habit of his. Levi pulled put Eren chair away from the table with ease. He wasn't as weak as he looked. Levi straddled Eren's jobs, pushing their erections together mercilessly, making them both moan.

"H-Heichou-sensei!" Eren gasped as his mouth was claimed by his teacher's.

"Eren..." Levi moaned, running his hands up the taller boy's shirt.

"H-Heichou-sensei, c-can I...Can I stop this time?" Eren gasped, he couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Levi's lips paused at Eren's throat. He was certain Eren didn't know what he was talking about.

"Please?" Eren asked stronger and Levi's first instinct was to shoot him down. But he was intrigued by the idea. He'd never bottomed before...


End file.
